Christmas Moments
by snapple79
Summary: A collection of future Christmas moments with Sam and Andy.


I thought I'd do something a little different because I had a bunch of different Christmas ideas that didn't all fit one story. So, here are four separate Christmases with Sam and Andy. Pure fluff! Enjoy! Please let me know what you think with a review. :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

P.S. If you haven't already, go vote for Sam & Andy at Portrait Magazine's Top 10 ships poll! We're ahead, but need every vote we can get to keep the lead and win! portraitmagazine -dot- net

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**O Christmas Tree**

They were trudging through the snow covered ground of a tree farm, the bright sun making the newly fallen white powder glisten. Andy and Traci were hot on Leo's heels, while Sam and Steve followed several feet behind them.

"Why again did we let them talk us into this?" Sam asked, readjusting the ax he had leaning against his shoulder.

"Because we love them," Steve replied, and the two shared a knowing smile. They were both crazy in love with the women giggling together in front of them. They'd walk to heaven and back if it meant making them happy.

"This one!" Leo squealed. "Auntie Andy, this one _has_ to be yours."

"It's perfect, Leo. You sure you don't want this one for yourself?" Andy asked, wrapping an arm around the little boy who attached himself to her hip.

"No, see the branches on the bottom are high, so Boo won't eat at it," he explained like an expert.

Sam and Steve were standing behind Andy and Traci now, staring at the tree. "Is this the one?" Sam asked, draping an arm around Andy's shoulders.

Leo ran off, continuing the search for his tree and Traci quickly followed so he didn't get lost.

Andy turned and leaned into Sam, enjoying the warmth his body was giving off. "It's pretty tall. You think it'll fit?"

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "If this is the one you want, we'll make it fit."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "This is the one. I love it." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Sam and Steve got to work cutting the tree down, while Traci and Leo continued to find their perfect tree. Andy didn't want to leave Sam, since he was doing this for her, so she kept them company.

They were about halfway done when Sam looked up at Andy. "You wanna give it a try?"

"You trust me with that thing?" she smirked, looking between him and the ax he held.

"C'mere." Steve took a step away, letting them have the moment of doing this together. Sam pulled Andy's back against his chest and put the ax in her hands. Bending them down into the right position, he slid his hands down her arms to guide them into the right place. "Okay, now you want to pull back gently and then swing hard." Hands still on top of hers, he let her take control as the ax met the wood of the tree.

She'd hit the tree a little low, so he helped her aim better to hit the spot where he and Steve had been working on. Andy was ecstatic. She'd always been told to stand around and watch when she'd picked out her tree, like a woman wasn't supposed to cut her own down or something. But here she was, with Sam guiding her movements and letting her know what it felt like to cut down the tree that would soon sit in her living room.

After a few more swings at the tree, Andy put the ax down, stood up straight and turned around in Sam's arms. "That was fun," she said after placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. The sparkle in her eyes made it all worth it for Sam.

Sam and Steve got back to work and quickly finished cutting the tree down. Leo finally picked his tree and the boys quickly cut that one down too. When everyone was happy with their selections, they all headed back to the head of the farm to pay for their trees. Sam and Andy carried their tree, while Traci and Steve had help from Leo, who was holding onto one of the branches.

"What is it with you and Christmas, McNally? I've watched you for years get more excited than anyone I know about the holiday," Sam said, curious where her energy for this time of year came from.

"It was the one thing...Before my mom left it was the only holiday where we _always_ were together. My dad made sure to get the time off, no matter what he had to do," Andy said, remembering the happy times. "But even after she took off, my dad made it special every year."

Andy was quiet for a moment, lost in her own memories, but Sam could tell she wasn't finished, so he waited.

"It wasn't about the gifts. It was about the special moments. Picking out a tree and spending all day decorating it. Baking cookies I could bring to the elderly neighbors next door. It was the stories he'd tell as Christmas exploded in our house. It was the one time of year he strived to make extra special." Andy wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. She'd never really told anyone before why the holiday was so special to her.

"It makes sense...I mean, it was the one time of the year you knew you could be happy," he said, thinking back to his own childhood and understanding where she was coming from.

"It was."

They moved in silence for a while, both lost in childhood memories - good and bad - when Andy shook thoughts of the past from her head. She wanted to be here, in the present, with Sam, and her friends.

She glanced over at Sam with a megawatt smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

She gave a small shrug as she moved her hands around the tree to get a better grip.

"Share with the class, McNally," Sam teased. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking how much I love you. That you came all the way out here with me. That you trudged through snow and woods to help me find the perfect tree. Even though we could've gone down the street and bought one all neat and tidy. Thank you," she said, sincerely. She truly couldn't love this man anymore, and he reminded her time and time again how much he loved her.

"Hey, hold up for a sec," he said, waiting for her to stop before putting the tree down. He motioned for her to come close to him. She did and wrapped her arms around his waist, as he did the same to her. "You're showing me what Christmas can really be like. The fun, the family, the...love."

Her eyes filled with emotion, knowing that his Christmases as a kid were less than enjoyable. He'd even spent one Christmas Eve in the toolshed for disobeying his dad. She refused to let tears fall at that image, knowing Sam hated the pity that came with sharing his memories. She forced a smile as she stared up at him.

"I'm glad we can make happy memories of this holiday," she said. "And more importantly, make them together." She leaned in, closing her eyes as their lips met. Forgetting where they were, he deepened the kiss and got lost in her.

A long time ago he realized she was brought into his life to make him realize the good things in life, to celebrate the happy moments, to realize how much he could be loved. Christmastime had him seeing that even more than usual.

Any chill Andy had been feeling from the crisp air was gone. Her body was heating up with every second of the kiss.

"Hey slowpokes!" Leo called out to them, causing them to jump apart. "I can carry your tree if you're too tired too," he said innocently as Andy and Sam chuckled.

"How about you help us, little man, okay?" Andy started to take a step away from Sam, but he caught her hand with his and she looked back at him.

"I love you," he whispered.

Andy couldn't help but pull him against her to give him another kiss, much more chaste than their last one.

"Ewwww," Leo whined.

Andy and Sam chuckled as they picked up their tree. "C'mon buddy, let's catch up to your mom," she said. She glanced back at Sam and they shared a loving smile.

* * *

**Meet me Under the Mistletoe**

Sam and Andy were enjoying themselves at Oliver and Celery's Christmas party. Andy had come outside to keep Oliver company as he watched his two youngest, a couple of their friends and Leo play in the snow.

"It's finally beginning to look like Christmas," Andy commented as the children began to make a snowman. It had been a cold December in Toronto, but there hadn't been more than a few flurries until the day before when six inches of the white stuff fell.

"I can only imagine the number of accidents we'll be responding to now that roads will be wet and icy," Oliver grumbled.

"You're a grump," she teased. "Have some Christmas spirit, Oliver!" She burrowed her hands deep into her pockets, having forgotten to bring her gloves out with her.

He chuckled at her excitement. "You're a kid at heart, you know that McNally?"

"But that's why you love me," she replied, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Trying to steal my girl, brother?" Sam teased from behind them. He'd seen Andy's gloves lying near the door and was bringing them out to her.

Oliver played along, hands raised claiming innocence. "She's too much of a trouble magnet for me."

"Hey!" she squealed.

"Yeah, don't know how I put up with that," Sam deadpanned, earning a playful punch in the shoulder. He handed her gloves over to her. "Thought you'd need these. Cause if you get the flu, you're on your own."

She pulled the gloves on harshly, in mock anger. She knew he was joking and if she got sick he'd be by her side the whole time. "You can sleep on the couch tonight."

Oliver smiled at their easy banter. They were like an old married couple with the heart of newlyweds, yet weren't either of those things. Nothing could make him happier for his friend.

Sam wrapped an arm around Andy's waist and pulled her against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as light flurries began falling. They watched the kids use pinecones for eyes on the snowman, and sticks for hands. One of them gave up their hat, while another wrapped a scarf around the neck.

As the snow began falling a little heavier, Oliver called all the kids over, persuading them to go back inside with promises of hot cocoa topped with marshmallows.

Once inside Andy shook snow off her jacket before brushing along Sam's shoulders to remove the white flakes that had stuck there. "You want any hot chocolate?" she asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks," he replied, taking her jacket and hanging both of theirs in the closet.

"Okay, I'm gonna go help Celery." She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before heading to the kitchen.

Celery was already putting a kettle on the stove when Andy walked in. "Need any help?" she asked.

"Oh, Andy," she said, turning around. "Um, could you get some mugs out of that cabinet? There are plastic ones for the kids."

Andy and Celery worked together to get the hot chocolate ready. They were topping each mug with marshmallows when Oliver walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, the hot chocolate almost ready? The kids are getting antsy," he said.

"Yes, here, help us carry the mugs," she replied, handing a couple to him.

The three of them started to head out of the kitchen, and Andy gave them a confused look when they stopped suddenly in the doorway. Celery gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips before looking up and answering Andy's questioning look. "It's bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe," she said smiling.

"You two are adorable," Andy said, grinning.

Oliver rolled his eyes, but was smiling with them as he walked away. Andy looked up again at the mistletoe again and suddenly had a great idea.

A couple of hours later, her plan was ready. She'd made sure Sam knew about the mistletoe - had mentioned it in passing to Dov, who was more than excited about it and said something in front of Chris, Sam and Steve. Now as Sam sat on the couch with Oliver and the other guys trying to make plans for the next poker night, Andy excused herself from her conversation with Traci and Chloe.

She leaned over the back of the couch until her mouth was next to Sam's ear. The hair on his arms stood up when he felt her warm breath against his skin. "Meet me under the mistletoe in ten," she whispered so only he could hear. Then she stood up smiling and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway, her eyes scanning the hallway in hopes no one would appear and wonder what she was doing. Well, they'd _know_ what she was doing, just standing there waiting under a mistletoe. So, she hoped no one needed a bathroom break.

She smiled when she saw Sam come around the corner from the living room. "Mistletoe, huh?" He quirked his eyebrows as he glanced up at the object hanging above the center of the doorway.

She rested her hands on his waist when he was close enough. "You know, it's bad luck not to kiss under a mistletoe," she said.

"Bad luck, huh?" he said, smirking at Andy.

"I'm already such a trouble magnet. You don't want to give me any more bad luck, do you?"

Hands on her hips, he tugged her closer to him. "Can't have that now, can we."

"Nope," she said as they inched closer.

It was meant to be a quick peck, just another excuse for them to share a kiss, but the moment their lips touched they forgot they were standing in a doorway anyone could walk through.

She ran her hands up his chest, appreciating the fact she could feel his muscles under his t-shirt. His fingers skimmed underneath the hem of her sweater and he felt her shiver as skin touched skin. The soft moan that came from her had him pulling his mouth from hers and biting down her jaw. All the while feeling his pants tightening. Andy felt him as she rubbed against him and that's when she was jolted back to where they were standing.

"Shit," she mumbled. She put her hands on Sam's cheeks and pulled his face back. While she tried to catch her breath, Sam rested his head back against the door frame.

He pushed out a chuckle before looking down at her. "Not exactly the place for this."

"Nope," she replied with a quick shake of her head as she bit down on her lower lip.

"There's always the bathroom," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Her head popped up and she playfully slapped him. "Sam!"

"What?" He looked at her innocently and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're impossible."

"But that's why you love me."

"Yeah, yeah, that I do." Quickly looking around and seeing no one, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling away from him, she took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

Seeing the surprised excitement in his eyes, she rolled her own. "Home, Sam. Let's say our goodbyes and go home. I'm _not_ having sex in Oliver's bathroom."

"There's always the truck," he whispered in her ear as she dragged him back to the living room.

* * *

**Let it Snow **

Guiding herself by flashlight, Andy came down the stairs of their home carrying a pile of blankets and pillows from the bed. She dropped them on the blowup mattress on the floor in the living room. "It's already getting cold upstairs," she told Sam. He was kneeling in front of the fireplace, adding more wood to the fire he'd started when they lost power about an hour earlier.

A blizzard was forecasted, with six inches of snow already blanketing the ground. Making the situation worse is that the storm started out icy and power lines were being tested. Unfortunately, the stormy conditions wiped out power to the neighborhood where Sam and Andy's house stood.

"With the way the wind's whipping around out there, it's not surprising. The windows are drafty. We should've replaced them this year," he said, standing up.

"Yeah, but we wanted to redo the kitchen first. We can replace the windows in the spring," she replied, arranging the blankets on the makeshift bed.

"At least we have the fireplace. It should keep this room fairly warm," he said, helping her.

"And at least we don't have to work the streets in this," she said, thankful they had a few days off since tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"We're still on call, but at least working Christmas last year puts us on the bottom of the list, so Frank doesn't expect we'll be called in." Sam spared a glance at the fire before he got into bed, where Andy was already making herself comfortable.

"I feel bad for Dov and Chris, they're on a double starting with the night shift," Andy said as she snuggled into Sam's side.

"They'll be fine. At least they've got heat in their cruiser," he said, wrapping an arm around her back and pressing her into him.

The feeling blocks of ice were hitting his shin had him let out a short yelp. "Geez, McNally, where the hell are your socks?"

She rubbed her feet against him trying to warm them up. "They weren't keeping my feet warm," she whined. "You're a better heater."

When she stuck her bottom lip out like she was doing right now Sam had no restraint. He shifted his legs to better cover her freezing feet. "Better?"

"Already feeling warmer," she smiled up at him.

"You're lucky I love you, McNally."

Andy ran her thumb against the rings on her finger and grinned up at him. "You still call me McNally."

"You'll always be my McNally, even if you're legally a Swarek." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"For forever," she whispered.

He used his knuckles to nudge her face until she lifted it and was looking at him. "McNally," he drawled out in the way that pulsed through her whole body. She laid a hand against his cheek as their lips met. His hand slid to the back of her head, holding her close as he deepened the kiss.

When they eventually pulled apart, they were both breathless. The chill she'd been feeling was gone and she snuggled further into Sam, laying her head on his chest. He tucked hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

"Do you think the power will be back by morning?" she asked.

"Hard to say. We'll figure something out if it isn't," he replied, hugging her tighter, knowing she'd be disappointed if they had to change their Christmas plans because of the storm.

Andy frowned. This was their first Christmas as a married couple, and while they'd spent many holidays together, she wanted this one to be extra special. They'd found the perfect tree, decorated it with not only ornaments special to her, but a whole bunch of new ones they'd picked out together. She had a feast planned, which luckily, wouldn't go bad because they had a fridge in the garage that had its own little generator attached and would stay running through the blackout. However, she wouldn't be able to cook anything if the power was still out. Her dad and Sam's sister were supposed to come by for Christmas dinner. She had all these plans for a special Christmas that would be ruined.

"I just want it to be perfect," she said. She slid her hand, which had been on Sam's shoulder, so it was over his heart. The steady beat always calmed her and she felt like she needed it now before she started to freak out over things she had no control over.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know. I know."

An ornament on the tree caught the glimmer of the fire and sparkled back at him. It gave him an idea. "What was it that you told me about that shiny star ornament, the one your dad gave you when you were 13?" he asked.

"The wish upon a star one with the angel sitting on top?" She felt the nod of his head without looking up at him. "It was the first Christmas after my mom left and I was pretty depressed. He gave it to me and told me to ask the angel for anything I wanted for Christmas and she would make my wish come true."

"And did it work?" he prompted.

"I've told you this story before, Sam. You know the answer."

"So, tell me again."

"I wished for my dad to be sober on Christmas Eve, something he hadn't done in years. And to my surprise, it came true." Andy drew a star on Sam's chest with her index finger and realized what he was doing. "So, if I make a wish to the angel, maybe this year will be the perfect Christmas I want."

He didn't really believe in this stuff, but he knew Andy did, and who knows, they could use all the help they could get since Mother Nature didn't look to be making it easy on them. "Can't hurt, right?"

Andy was silent for a few minutes and Sam thought she'd fallen asleep. She wasn't. She was thinking about the perfect Christmas she envisioned and what was really important.

"The fire's nice," she said softly.

"You warm enough?" he asked, instinctively pulling the blankets tighter around them. He felt her nod against his chest.

"I mean, this is nice. The fire, you and me. It reminds me…" She didn't know where the memory came from. It wasn't something she'd ever forget, but it also wasn't something they ever really talked about.

"Reminds you of what?" he asked.

"That night in your undercover apartment...the night you called – "

"I know which night you're talking about."

"You had the fire in the old stove lit when I got there. It was all nice and toasty."

"You were an icicle when you got there. And not just your feet," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, the cab dropped me off a few blocks away and then I walked around your block...twice. You warmed me up pretty quick though," she said, smiling at the memory. "That was a good night."

"We've had a lot of good nights," he said.

"A lot more to come too," she said sleepily. "I love you. And no matter what happens with the snow and the power, I've got you. That's all I need this Christmas."

The soft humming against his chest told him sleep had nearly overtaken her. "I love you too," he whispered, continuing to hold her tight as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town (and the stork too) **

Andy came downstairs and padded into the living room where Sam was sprawled in front of the tree with what looked like a million pink plastic pieces. "She asleep?" he asked, looking up as his wife entered the room.

"Took an extra story. She's too excited for Santa," she said. "You doing okay with that?"

"Takes after her mom," he said with a grin and a chuckle. "Yeah, I've got this." He lied. He had no idea what he was doing, but refused to admit he was having any trouble. Who knew he'd have to be an actual construction worker to build Barbie's Dreamhouse?

"Okay," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm going to fill the stockings."

A bark in the corner had her shushing their chocolate brown labradoodle. "Boo!" she yelled just above a whisper. "Shush, before you wake Anna up. Don't think I won't put coal in your stocking," she mock threatened. It worked though; he quietly came up next to her and rubbed his nose against her leg as if he was apologizing. "Good boy," she said, bending down to pet him.

She retrieved the goodies for the stockings and began filling her daughter's and Boo's. With Sam's attention on the mansion he was building, Andy also pulled out a secret stash of little gifts for her husband's stocking. She noticed her stocking was already hanging pretty heavy from the mantle, but resisted the urge to take a peek. She guessed Sam must've filled it while she was putting Anna to bed.

When she was done, she looked down lovingly at Sam, and let out a giggle when he threw a plastic door at the floor. Boo's head perked up for a moment from his spot nestled in the middle of presents under the tree, but quickly laid it down on his paws again, content to sleep.

"Sam, let me help," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Let's just go buy her a real house," he deadpanned.

"Give me the instructions," she said, reaching out for the paper near his leg.

It took another half hour, but they finally had Barbie's Dreamhouse constructed with two new dolls sitting inside waiting for their daughter to discover in the morning.

"I think that's everything," Sam said, as he stood in front of the massive pile of gifts under and next to the tree. Their daughter was a very spoiled little princess. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"One more thing," Andy said, sitting on the couch and nodding toward the coffee table. With Andy's help, Anna had put together a great collection of cookies for Santa, along with some carrots for the reindeer, and a note for Santa. Andy grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite. "Santa's gotta eat the cookies and write a note to her," she said with a mouthful of sugar cookie.

Sam joined his wife on the couch and nudged her shoulder with his. "You get the cookies, I'll get the note." He got some type of mumbled 'mmhmm' in response. Sam had never known traditions like this growing up, leaving a note for Santa and getting one back the next morning. But he loved that Andy brought these things to their family. It was a sweet and fun gesture, and he enjoyed it more than he thought he would.

On the back of the paper that Anna had scribbled "I love you Santa" in big letters on, he wrote a short note telling Anna what a good girl she'd been, and to keep obeying and loving her parents. When he was done, Andy had the last cookie waiting for him and nearly shoved it in his mouth when he turned to look at her.

"Thank you," he mumbled through the mouthful.

"Oh, and you have to eat the carrots," she said as she stood up.

"Me? You got some new allergy I don't know about?" he teased.

Andy laughed, but watched him take a bite of the first carrot. "Nah, just full from all the cookies," she said, patting her stomach. "And, like, carrots are too healthy to eat on Christmas Eve."

"Can't risk interrupting that sugar high you've got going on," he quipped, standing up and resting a hand on her hip. He used the thumb on his other hand to wipe frosting from the corner of her mouth.

She leaned in for a quick kiss. "We should get to bed," she suggested. He nodded and they headed upstairs.

They stopped in front of their daughter's room, the door cracked open about halfway. Sam leaned against the doorframe and Andy leaned against his side, resting her head against his shoulder. He snaked an arm around her waist as they stood there staring at their daughter. They did this a lot, standing there just watching her sleep. She must have been having a good dream, as her lips were curved up ever so slightly in a smile, and the faintest evidence of the classic Swarek dimples was there.

They'd argued over who she looked more like the first week after she was born. They finally agreed that their little bundle of joy was the best of both of them - an olive complexion, brown eyes, dimples, a messy head of black hair, and long fingers and toes.

Boo trotted on past them into the room and over to his dog bed in the corner. Ever since the day Anna had been brought home just over four years ago, he'd watched over her, curling up on the floor next to her crib and staying there the whole night. Sam and Andy eventually moved his bed from their bedroom to Anna's. He'd always been a protector, since the day they picked him up at the shelter. On the nights either Sam or Andy were on the late shift, he'd curl up on the empty half of the bed to keep the other company through the night. Now, he wouldn't leave Anna's room during the night.

"You know she's going to be up at dawn wanting to see what Santa brought her," Andy said, the smile on her face showing it wasn't something that bothered her.

"We should get to bed then," he said, pushing away from the doorframe with her at his side.

"I'm so lucky," she told him as they closed the door to their room. She shifted so she was in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a wonderful husband, who builds the best damn Barbie house there is. We have a beautiful baby girl. We've managed to make a family work with our jobs. I couldn't be happier. I love you."

He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer so he could lean in to bring his lips to hers. "I love you too," he said when they broke apart. "It's perfect, dare I say...normal." He smirked, knowing she'd come to hate that word after trying to be whatever normal was backfired on them when they first got together.

"You're impossible." She laughed before he released her from his grip and she went into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed.

Sam was already in bed, sitting up against the headboard, when Andy finally climbed in with a small wrapped package in her hand. Sitting facing him, she stretched out her hand until he took the gift from her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow for you to open this," she said, trying to contain her smile. She laughed as he unwrapped it carefully, like something was going to jump out at him.

Sam's eyes went wide when he lifted the top off the box. "Really?" The excitement was already evident even with his question. She nodded, but his eyes were still glued to the small box. The box that held a thin white pregnancy stick with a pink plus sign.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

He dropped the box to his lap, so he could wrap his arms around her, and crushed his lips to hers. "This is amazing, Andy. When did you find out?"

"I took the test a couple days ago. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure, so I went to the doctor yesterday," she replied. Sam pushed her to the bed underneath him, the box carrying the good news lost somewhere between their bodies.

They'd talk a lot about having another child and finally decided to start trying six months ago. They'd had a false alarm two months in - the doctor said Andy had put too much stress on herself, which caused her to miss her period and trigger the false alarm. So, this time Andy made sure it was real before getting Sam's hopes up again.

"I think it's going to be a boy this time," Andy said, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"A boy, huh?"

"Mother's instinct."

"Looks like we should start decorating the spare room in blue then," he said, smiling down at her. A month into the first pregnancy, Andy said she knew it was a girl, something the doctor eventually confirmed. She didn't know how she knew, but it was a gut feeling that just came to her.

Sam lifted Andy's shirt so he could place his hand across her stomach. He remembered when he'd felt Anna kick for the first time. And how even when she was hit with horrible morning sickness, Andy glowed throughout the entire pregnancy. He couldn't wait to experience all of that again.

"We're having a baby!" Andy squealed, her excitement bubbling over.

Bringing his hand up to her face, he cupped her jaw, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip. "This is the best Christmas present ever."

Hands on Sam's cheeks, she pulled his head down so their lips could meet and she kissed him hungrily. Their clothes were quickly tossed aside as they celebrated their early Christmas present.

* * *

The End.


End file.
